Discomfort's Dogsong
by LightWingDestiny
Summary: Frisk successfully escapes Chara's wrath from taking her soul at the end of their 29th genocide route. But, Frisk has decided on a new plan. Join the undertale characters into a whole new adventure of FUSION! GENO-PACIFIST FEM!Frisk - FEM!Chara (I do not own any of the characters. UT Characters belong to Toby Fox. DISCOMFORT belongs to whoever made this fanfusion.)
1. Chapter 1 - Trapped

_Hi! This is my first fanfiction! I've been going across some UnderTale stuff, and I noticed a fanfusion between Frisk and Chara named Discomfort. I immediately started liking this fanfusion. I also noticed that there were no fanfictions based off of this fanfusion so I thought I'd be able to write one! Discomfort belongs to whoever created this fusion. all the other Undertale characters belong to Toby Fox! Enjoy!_

 _Spoilers: This fanfic includes spoilers for the Genocide and Pacifist Route in Undertale._

 _~LWD_

 **~DISCOMFORT'S DOGSONG~**

* * *

Darkness.

That was all there was.

Just darkness.

And in that darkness, lie a girl with a blue sweater with purple stripes, tanish skin and brown hair. She sat in the darkness. Waiting. It was her 29th Genocide run, and she already sold her soul to the demon. The demon that comes when they call its name.

Chara.

"Oh Frisk," that similar voice echoed throughout the darkness. "aren't you growing tired of going through the same run over and over? Wait, you already are, considering the fact that _I'M_ the one that took control." Her laugh echoed throughout the darkness. Frisk covered her ears. "This isn't supposed to be like this! I've been begging for you to stop all the time, and you'd never even listen to me once!"

"It's all too easy," the demon girl giggled. "you're just a pathetic weakling that ever existed. You're MY pawn, and you will do whatever I say!" she ran towards Frisk with a knife in her right hand, preparing to jump. Frisk then closed her eyes tightly and yelled, " _Please!_ I want to go home! I want to go back! I want to see Mom again!"

Frisk braced for the impact, but the devastating blow never came. Instead, Frisk noticed the strange look Chara gave her. "You want to go back?"

They stood silently. Their eyes locked. Then Chara scoffed. "Ha! Do you really think that all this trouble we've been through will lead you to go BACK?!" Frisk nodded violently. She wanted to go back to see goat mom again. She wanted to make puns with Sans, give temmie flakes to Temmie, save Asriel again, taste Papyrus's spaghetti. She wanted it all to come back. She couldn't live like this. Right after this hellspawn appeared and took her freedom away. But she was curious, and she wanted to see what happened if she killed one monster, and it all began with LV, and then, Chara. She took control and wracked the whole underground with dust. It was a deserted place.

Frisk couldn't even bare it anymore. She then went up to Chara and grabbed her shoulders. Chara twitched, crimson eyes wide open.

"Chara, you must reset everything. Don't restart, don't Reboot for Asgore's sake. Just. Reset..." Frisk finished her sentence with one final breath. That's when Chara pushed herself away from Frisk's grip and folded her arms. She then looked at Frisk. "Say partner, what made you think of this ridiculous demand. Aren't _I_ the one in control, so _**I**_ get to do whatever I want?" Chara could only scoff again. Frisk's face twisted with frustration for a moment, then a bright idea popped into her head. She let out a small smile and walked slowly toward Chara, refraining from touching her again.

"I want you to do a pacifist run with me."

* * *

So, that was Chapter 1 of Discomfort's Dogsong, and I will post more chapters soon.

'Til next chapter!

~LWD


	2. Chapter 2 - An Idea

Hey y'all! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

~LWD

* * *

…

…

…

Silence.

Then suddenly;

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

Chara could only scream one word, and she couldn't say anything else. Frisk flinched at her reaction, but she only stood on her ground. "That's right, you will do a Pacifist run with me. In only one condition. This is something I've been thinking about doing for a while…"

Chara, being the curious one, slowly leaned towards Frisk and began talking softly so that she would keep herself from showing her shock. "W-What?"

Frisk was curious on how this was going to work, but she was filled with DETERMINATION. She could have sworn she got this idea from that one TV show she was watching in San's and Papyrus's house - something about three colored people and one small boy. Each of the people had a specific gem, and the small boy had a gem too, but he was half human. These gems also had the ability to fuse with each other to become one big gem, containing strong abilities, which got Frisk's bars REALLY working. This fusion thing was something new for the 12 year old child.

"Alright Chara, first you gotta make a deal with me. You're gonna reset, and I'll make you leader for the whole run, so you'll be the one leading around the underground."

"AWW YES!" Chara jumped and grinned real big. "But!" Frisk's grin slowly got bigger. Chara's face turned from happy from a huge unamused face with a loud grunt. "Oh no, a comeback… ugh!" Chara tsk'd. "What are your demands?!"

Frisk then held her hand out towards Chara. "You gotta sacrifice your weapon to me, and deal with the MERCY button the WHOLE time!" Chara twitched one of her eyes. She then made a loud grunt again. "Fine! But I have one condition too!"

Frisk was a little nervous about this one. Chara took a deep breath, then she said, "If this pacifist run fails between you and me, you will REALLY not like what happens next little lady." Chara waved her finger towards Frisk's face.

"Got it." They shook hands in an agreement. "Alright, I'm gonna reset now." Chara softly said. Frisk smiled. "I'm ready."

The twins closed their eyes and the darkness faded to a pure white.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fusion Dance

…

…

…

 _ **THUD!**_

 _ **THUNK!**_

…

…

…

"Frisk…?"

Chara groaned as she tried to get up. When she successfully did, she found Frisk nowhere to be found. "Frisk?!" Chara panicked. Frisk couldn't be lost! She could've already went without her! She probably could have been injured by Flowey! Maybe _DEAD!_

"Chara?"

"Oh god, thank goodness… Holy crap. Frisk, why do you have to do that?!" Chara noticed Frisk as she caught a sight of her head pop up from the bed of flowers they have fallen upon. Her head shot up like a meerkat when it's scouting for things. Frisk deserved a little smack on the back of her head, but that would've been rude, so Chara kept it hidden.

"So Frisk, what's this little 'plan' that you're trying to attempt?" Chara wiggled her fingers and made a rainbow trailing above her light brownish-ginger colored hair as she said the word "plan". This made both of them giggle. "Really Frisk, what is it partner?" Chara gave Frisk a small, playful nudge on her arm.

"Hehe, alright I'll tell you. Since you have a powerful amount of DETERMINATION as I do, we can use that DETERMINATION to combine our souls together to form one full form! This is called a 'fusion.' Did you catch any of that?"

Wait, did Frisk say FUSE? This made Chara brighten. Even though she wanted to dominate humanity, she's always wanted full power like she did when she poisoned herself with buttercups and lived inside Asriel's body when they exited the underground and out of the barrier. That white ball of fur completely chickened out when the humans attacked them. No matter how many times Chara angrily screamed at Asriel to kill them, he refused. But Chara wasn't able to come into control at that time, and their plan completely backfired, leaving both of them dead coming back into the underground. Asriel into dust, and, well - Chara buried.

But this… This plan was marvelous! Just what Chara needed. Maybe if they fused they'd become one, powerful being with tons of determination, being able to suppress anything that was in their way. The ability to LOAD, SAVE, and many more. This was the only opportunity Chara was gonna take, and this chance wasn't gonna backfire like they did last time. A small grin plastered Chara's face. "Of course I did."

Frisk kept her smile on her face. "I'm glad you understood."

"Then let's do it!"

Frisk let out a nod.

 _No violence, no fighting, no dust, no LV, no ATK,_ _ **nothing.**_ _Was this really the opportunity for Chara to finally gain her wrath on the humans again? This was a choice, but she had to keep Frisk's promise. Well… this_ _ **is**_ _what Frisk wanted to do, and doing this was gonna be tough, but Chara had to get over it. She pushed her other plan aside. 'Let's just see how this will turn out…' Chara thought._

They stood up and dusted the remaining bits of the buttercups on their sweaters, then they stood. A couple seconds later, there was a small, yet sharp pain ripping out of their chests. Two, full pulsating hearts floated in front of them. Frisk's was bright red and pixelated, while Chara's was dark and had a crack on it. That made Frisk a bit worried.

"Hey, why is your heart-"

"Because I'm dead," Chara interrupted, darting her crimson eyes away from Frisk's. "you idiot, don't you even know what happens to a soul when they're about to die?" Frisk actually remembered that one fight with Asriel Dreemur, when he shot the large laser in his 2nd final form, and Frisk noticed the slow cracking of her soul. It was devastating, and really painful, but Frisk was determined.

"Welp, time to get this show on the road!" Chara exclaimed. Frisk nodded. They began their pose and dramatically locked eyes. Frisk flew herself into Chara and swooned into her arms, making Chara blush deeply. Frisk then looked at her and smiled. "Are you ready?"

Chara nodded. "Let's just finish this off… It's getting kinda awkward…" Frisk giggled.

Then they both closed their eyes as a bright red glow emerged from them. Suddenly, a large light appeared into them, enveloping a cloud of white everywhere. The white clump of light flew upwards, jolting a large beam of white magic everywhere. And out of the blue, a larger, more taller figure appeared.

This figure had the height of a middle aged teenager, around sixteen to seventeen. She had dark brown hair like Chara and Frisk, and she had peach skin, with orange-ish tinge on her cheeks. She wore a turquoise-green colored sweater with a dark brown collar. The stripes had colors of green on the top, pink in the middle, dark blue in the middle, and purple on the bottom. Dark blue boots struck up to her calves, and also had on blue jeans. Her crimson eyes shot open.

Her face resembled a blank expression, and sweat started to appear in her forehead as she looked around trying to know where she was and what was going on.

" _Well, I guess this person must be feeling a bit uncomfortable."_ Frisk said. Chara only groaned. " _ **Yeah, but at least this can't be that bad right? Let's just keep going."**_

Frisk sighed, but then she perked when she thought of a brilliant idea. " _Hey, how about we name our fusion?"_ Chara looked a bit skeptical, but then a smile came across her face. " _ **Are you serious? Isn't CHARISK enough?"**_

This made Frisk blush a bit. " _No… let's name our fusion something that fits it's… Character."_ Chara wanted to slap Frisk in the face but she pushed the thought away. " _ **Let's see… something that shows a visible trait. Hey, how about… Chisk? It's short for Charisk right?"**_

" _That can be one."_ Frisk smiled. She liked where this was going. " _Well… How about… Discomfort? She's really nervous about everything. I can tell that because of her feeling she's showing right now."_ Chara then closed one eye and chuckled. " _ **That's cool. Well, Discomfort it is."**_

The two couldn't hold back their laughter when Frisk said, " _You are filled with not only DETERMINATION, but DISCOMFORT. YOU ARE FEELING UNCOMFORTABLE IN THIS SITUATION!"_

They couldn't stop laughing, but when they finally broke away, they began their new journey within one body.

[Two combining into one after falling into the underground. You have no clue where you are. You're nervous.]

[You are filled with _DISCOMFORT_.]


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting Flowey

Okay, some of the dialogue In this chapter is from a comic I read with Discomfort and flowey. So I'll give credit to the person that made that comic!

Also, _italics =_ Frisk

and _**bold italics**_ = Chara

Enjoy!~

~LWD

* * *

Through Discomfort's mind, lay Chara and Frisk, both their souls pulsating in front of them, one bright and one dark red with a crack in the middle. _So?_ Frisk asked.

 _ **What?**_

 _Did you like the fusion? My idea?_ Chara scoffed. _**I've seen you watch Steven Universe more than ten times. But this, actually interests me.**_ Chara had to admit, fusing and becoming someone strong was something she never even experienced before. These feelings - it felt better than when she was in Asriel's body. She was finally able to become someone stronger, and yet, it was nice.

 _I'd like to thank you for trusting me with this. I really wanted to experience what it was like to become one. Thank you Chara, thank you._ Chara could only smile within Discomfort's mind. _**No problem.**_

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Discomfort examined herself. Her hands were the size of a small notebook, and her feet were small but her legs were tall, the same length as her arms. Her back was straight and her beautifully combed hair was straight and flying through the wind in the underground. She felt kinda uneasy, but she knew she'd have to progress.

As Discomfort descended through the underground, she caught a sight of a flower, all alone in a circle of grass, looking like all the other flowers that Frisk and Chara had fell upon - a buttercup. But it was no different.

It had a face.

"Howdy!"

The flower simply grinned big and wide, and Discomfort kept her face blank with her eyes wide, a little uncomfortable with what she was witnessing. Her only response was approaching the flower slowly, revealing herself and next thing she knew she was in front of the strange talking flower.

Suddenly, the flower started to become a bit flustered. This was an awkward situation. The girl didn't even speak a word or even greet him back. Instead, she just came toward him, carrying the same blank face she had been stuck with when Frisk and Chara had first fused together. Beads of sweat began to appear on the flower's brow.

"I...I'm…" The girl didn't even blink. "I'-... I'm.. uh, um…" the flower stuttered for a moment, but Discomfort just stared at him deeply, raising an eyebrow. That stare. Those cartoonish eyes. It was creepy. Eventually, the flower was able to spit his last words to his sentence. "F-Flowey… the, uh…" Not knowing what the flower had just said, he coughed out the last word.

" _Flowey_ …"

Discomfort blinked, but still stared. Her face didn't even falter. That's when words appeared in a black box in front of Flowey, covering the midriff part of his stem.

 **[*Flowey is filled with DISCOMFORT.]**

Flowey gulped. This girl was creepy. She just stood there, like a weird ghost. She didn't even have a weapon but a stick and a bandage, and she didn't even have any characteristics like Chara. She just looked like a normal, but creepy girl just staring at him with her deep red eyes. Flowey then spat,

"Listen, you weird fool. This isn't a staring contest between you and me. In this world, it's _**KILL or BE KILLED**_." To make this awkward moment go away, he summoned a ring of bullets around Discomfort.

" _ **DIE."**_

Discomfort then began to sweat deeply. The bullets encircled around her, and Flowey's laugh echoed throughout the underground. Discomfort braced for the impact, but it never came. A fireball then shot from nowhere and Flowey got catapulted towards the other side of the small cave.

Suddenly out of the darkness, a tall, white-furred creature stepped into the light, revealing a goat woman with a long purple dress and white sleeves and on her midriff showed a symbol of the Delta Rune.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." That sweet-as-honey voice was familiar to Chara. Deep in Discomfort's mindscape, Chara looked at her. _**Toriel,**_ She gasped. _**It's Toriel!**_

"Hello my child, I do not mean any harm. My name is TORIEL. I am the caretaker of the RUINS. Come, young one! I will guide you through the catacombs of the RUINS." Discomfort felt a little bit of relief, and she felt a warm presence when she held onto Toriel's hand that led her through the end of the small cave where she met Flowey.

Reaching the first save point, she slowly raised her hand and placed it into the star, closing her eyes and feeling a warm embrace circle around her.

 **[*Seeing the entrance of the RUINS fills you with DISCOMFORT.]**

When Discomfort saved, she proceeded to follow Toriel into the RUINS.


	5. Chapter 5 - Keeping it stable

This chapter contains some fluff between chara and frisk. charisk shippers beware 'cuz there will be fluffy parts!

EDIT: This chapter has been edited due to its short length. So here's a long chapter with a word count of 1,853!

* * *

"Through these RUINS, I will teach you how to survive through the underground." Toriel said with her sweet tone. Discomfort could only watch in amusement as Toriel stepped on the switches which opened a door to the RUINS. "In the underground, there will be certain puzzles to solve. Let's move on ahead, shall we?"

Discomfort only nodded as she proceeded to follow Toriel deeper into the Underground.

 ****IN DISCOMFORT'S MINDSCAPE****

 _Well, at least we're able to meet the old Toriel again._ Frisk chuckled in Discomfort's mindscape. _**With this much DETERMINATION, we'll be unstoppable!**_ Chara laughed. Frisk felt a bit uneasy. _What? Chara, this isn't about winning, it's about sharing and being kind and always being there for your friends. It's not only KILL or BE KILLED._ Frisk explained. Chara then rolled her eyes. _**Wow Frisk, and I thought we were having a great deal.**_

 _Dream on Chara. This isn't only about you._ Frisk sighed. Chara only hissed at Frisk in response as defense, which Frisk ignored annoyingly. _Hey, can you stop kicking me? This mindscape doesn't provide much room for both of us ya'know._

 _ **Well, it's not MY fault this dumb mind has no room! Stop nudging me! Keep your little diddly-darn hands away from my face too!**_ Chara exclaimed as she nudged Frisk back in frustration. _Chara, we need to keep this fusion stable! We can't just make our fusion break down just because we freaked out over no room! I've experienced worse scenarios! So_ stop _being a baby and live with it!_ Frisk cried back as Chara winced in pain. _**My leg! See what you have to make me go through?! YOU'RE the one that's hitting and nudging me! You're gonna break my back! And you'll pay for that if you do!**_ Chara pushed Frisk with her back, only making Frisk yelp in pain.

 **WITH DISCOMFORT AND TORIEL…**

"N-nngh…" Discomfort moaned softly as she clenched her stomach and dropped to the ground with one knee. Toriel looked worried. "My child! A-are you alright?! Do you need anything I can be in assistance of?" she panicked as Discomfort shook her head furiously. Toriel held her by her shoulders, but Discomfort shrugged it off. "Please my child, I am only wondering if you are okay…"

"I-I'm fine…" Discomfort forced out. Her voice was like a ten-year old's, but a little high pitched and sounded a bit nerdy (much like Peridot's voice from Steven Universe).

Toriel looked suspicious when a crimson red aura formed from Discomfort's figure. Inside her mindscape was the continuous chattering and fighting over keeping the fusion stable. This was difficult for the two children.

 _You know what Chara?! I know a perfect posture for this!_ Frisk cried out as she felt Chara still nudging, squirming, and thrashing about for more room. This only made Chara pause. _**What is it pipsqueak?**_ Frisk blushed again. Chara kept calling her these strange names, as if they were building a closer relationship towards each other. _I-I know how we can be able to keep a good posture in order to make this fusion stable._

This was probably one of the most awkward situations Chara and Frisk had to face together; having each other in a close embrace. Chara couldn't move and she was blushing extremely hard. Frisk on the other hand couldn't stop blushing either. They were so close together, Chara on the floor and Frisk lying on top of her like a pillow. _**And may I ask how long has it been**_ _**since this idea come into your head?**_ Chara had to ask, but she asked softly so she wouldn't be too offensive over Frisk's idea, thinking that Frisk was the one to blame over making this silly idea, but Chara had to admit - this idea was sort of working out well. She secretly let out a small smile through her blush. Still, this idea was silly!

**BACK WITH DISCOMFORT AND TORIEL**

Toriel was still panicking as she knelt beside Discomfort. "My child, are you really sure you're able to handle yourself like this? It's too dangerous to wander alone if you're still in this condition. I'm worried for you, young one." Suddenly Discomfort shot up from the ground. This shocked Toriel.

"M-my child! You really are alright! Do you need any healing in case something else occurs?" Discomfort shook her head. Toriel felt a wave of relief and slowly stood up. "Well then, I suppose we are able to go back on track then." She dusted her dress nicely and continued on ahead, leading the way for Discomfort to come through.

As they went on ahead, Toriel explained the basic concepts of using switches. Discomfort was kinda nervous that this would have been a memorization game, but the feeling swept away when she noticed the yellow chalk printed up on the walls of the RUINS where the correct switches were. She managed to successfully activate them, and the guard that led to the next room of the RUINS opened.

"Splendid!" Toriel cheered with joy. "I am very proud of you my child. Let us move on shall we?" And she vanished to the next room, leaving Discomfort following her. Once they reached the next room. Discomfort widened her eyes. In front of them was a large pit full of spikes. She was so scared she her legs were actually shaking.

"This part of the RUINS looks very dangerous to cross. But, hold my hand for a moment."

"NO!"

Toriel turned and noticed Discomfort kneeled on the floor with her hands on her face, shivering like crazy and soft sobs could be heard. "My child?" Toriel rushed to Discomfort and gave her a warm hug. Discomfort didn't notice this but felt a little relieved as well. "It's alright my child! There is nothing to be afraid of! This will be safer when you follow me." Discomfort couldn't move. She was immobile with fright, but she soon clung onto Toriel.

This was the most frightening experience Discomfort had ever felt when she first saw those spikes. Frisk and Chara felt this uneasiness too. They were shocked.

"If you need me to carry you, you are always very welcome to." Toriel warmly smiled. "Please carry me." Discomfort said in-between her sniffles. Her voice cracked with every word she said. Toriel could only chuckle and slowly lifted the shaking Discomfort from her feet.

Still, Discomfort was still frightened. And what made her really scared was the thought of actually having to experience of walking on this all by herself.

"We're done my child. Do you want me to put you down now?" Discomfort didn't say anything, not even going into eye contact with Toriel. She simply froze. Toriel stared at her for a little while. "Why don't we progress like this then?" Discomfort simply nodded. When they progressed into the next room, they noticed a dummy into the far corner. Toriel walked up to it, making the small Discomfort let out a small squeal and burying her head into Toriel's chest, whimpering.

It felt oddly comforting and soothing for her to be with Toriel. Anything else that she saw was like a threat to her, and she was too scared to deal with them on her own. "Well my child, may I put you down now?" Discomfort gained a little bit of her strength and was able to nod. Giggling, Toriel put her down and went to the doorway.

"When you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Try talking to this dummy, little one." Toriel smiled.

As Discomfort slowly approached the dummy, she felt a stinging pain in her chest, and out came a heart. It was bright red on the outside, symbolizing Frisk, and a dark red heart on the center of the bright red heart, with a crack in the middle of it, symbolizing Chara.

 **[*You approach the Dummy.]**

Discomfort didn't know what to do. **_Act? Or…?_ ** That's when a bunch of loud, screaming voices ended up in her head which made her head burst with stinging pain, holding her head with her hands, like a migraine.

 _ **FIGHT! FIGHT! CHOOSE FIGHT! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT**_ \- Frisk smacked Chara's mouth shut. _Chara! What did I say about using only MERCY? We had a deal remember?_ Chara grabbed Frisk's hand and used it to throw it at her like a stick. _**I was just joking!**_

 _Was not!_

 ** _Was too!_**

 _Was not!_

 ** _WAS TOO!_**

 _CHARA!_

 ** _Relax, Frisk. Besides, shouldn't we focus on the dummy anyway?_**

Chara hissed at Frisk when she sharply said, _Yeah, okay, well, at least the dummy is a more better THING to talk to other than a DEMON._

 _ **Choose ACT.**_ Chara said, glaring at Frisk when she smiled at her.

Discomfort slowly chose ACT, and then came a TALK action after it.

 _TALK._ Frisk said softly.

 **[*You talk to the dummy.]**

"H-Hi dummy… I-I, l-l-l-like your… s-style…!" Discomfort stuttered. "Excellent my child! I am very proud of you!" Toriel exclaimed joyfully, clapping her hands happily.

 **[*Toriel seems proud of you.]**

 **[*You WON! You won 0 EXP and 0 GOLD]**

 _Well, that wasn't so hard was it._ Frisk leaned towards Chara and gave her a silly face. Chara put her hand against her mouth, faking a yawn. **_Yeah, not bad. Hey Frisk, I think I decided on something._** Frisk was a little curious.

 _ **There is one thing I want to do. And this is a job for BOTH of us.**_ Chara looked away. _Like what?_ Frisk managed to ask.

 _ **Even though we're in one body, let's make things a bit easier for the fusion. Like, opening up to the monsters and helping her with the rest throughout the underground so that Discomfort wouldn't hold herself back.**_ This sounded like a cool idea.

 _Yeah! We should be able to act like a big tu-TORIEL to her!_ Frisk snickered. ** _Did you just…_** Chara turned slowly towards Frisk, crimson eyes glowing an angry glare. Frisk couldn't even keep her giggles hidden, because she knew what Frisk was doing. **_There's no escape Frisk. You can't dodge me forever. Time for a TICKLE ATTACK!_**

 _NOOOO!~_ Frisk giggled, trying to back away, but failed. Chara darted towards her and tickled her to death. Frisk was dead with laughter. When they finally stopped, Chara snickered. **That should teach you~!** She let out a sweet giggle. Well, the decision is agreed. Frisk smiled. They both nodded and proceeded back with Toriel

* * *

That's all for this chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed!

~LWD


	6. Chapter 6 - Losing Hope

****BACK WITH DISCOMFORT AND TORIEL****

"My child, I hope you are able to complete this task… I want you to go to the end of this room by yourself…" Toriel closed her eyes and turned her back towards Discomfort. "Please forgive me for this." And she darted off into the other side of the room.

"M-MOM!" Discomfort cried. She ran after Toriel and when she vanished, she stood by herself, all alone in the long room. Her eyes darted left and right, wondering where she went.

"M-mom…?" Discomfort let out a small whimper. She ran towards the entrance of the previous room.

 _This doesn't look too good._ Frisk cringed a little. _**Ya think?**_ Chara glared at her. _Hey, you're the one that thought about making the decision! Help her!_ Frisk cried.

 _ **ME? I said we were supposed to do this TOGETHER!**_ Chara exclaimed back, this time spitting out the last word with venom. Frisk recoiled back a little, then she looked down and turned her head away from Chara, removing her eye contact from her.

 _I'm sorry._

 _ **S-So am I…**_ Chara had to admit it. This relationship between them was slowly drifting off into nothingness. They had to make up or they were back in the genocide path. Chara was still in control, but Frisk still had tons of DETERMINATION to back on track to this situation.

 _I'm so sorry Chara._ Light sniffles could be heard from Frisk. Chara could've sworn they saw tears.

 _I-... I'm being such a bad partner… I feel so dumb and not even having the opportunity to even make things right. I feel so ashamed of myself. I've been so selfish towards you. I've been selfish towards myself. I'm so sorry Chara. I'm so sorry… I'm so-_

Frisk broke off from her final sentence when she felt a warm embrace behind her. She turned to see Chara with her arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her onto her chest, her eyes darted to another side, blushing. Frisk was short compared to the other child, but she was still glad to have Chara around her. Frisk turned towards Chara and buried her face into Chara's chest, sobbing completely.

 _ **It's okay partner. I don't think you're**_ _ **too**_ _**bad, to be honest.**_ Frisk sniffled when she raised her head up to face Chara. _Y-you think so?_

 _ **Mm-hm.**_ Chara winked and smirked. _Thank you._ Frisk said in between her sniffles.

 ****BACK WITH DISCOMFORT AND TORIEL****

"Mom…? Where are you…?" Discomfort softly said as she wandered throughout the long room, looking for Toriel. The RUINS was big, and Discomfort was slowly starting to lose hope. She immediately started walking faster and faster, more sweat starting to form. Her eyes dilated and she began to run. Faster.

Faster.

When suddenly-

"Hello my child. I hope I didn't startle you!" Toriel appeared from a pillar.

Discomfort immediately recoiled from her spot. With eyes watering she threw herself into Toriel, hugging her tightly and sobbing into her chest. Toriel, worried, hugged her back and sighed. "I'm very sorry my child. I didn't mean to frighten you like that."

Discomfort just stood there, face in Toriel's chest, sobbing repetitively. "My child, I heard you calling me 'mother'. It makes me question if you feel that you want to call me that?" Discomfort slowly lifted her head and nodded. Toriel chuckled. "Then call me whatever you want then~" Discomfort let out a small smile. Her very first smile she ever made. This made Frisk and Chara grin with joy.

Her face was a mess. Mucus was running from her nose, tears flowing all over her cheeks, and sweat poured down her face. Toriel placed a furry hand on Discomfort's face and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's push on ahead alright?" Discomfort nodded.

"Before we go, I'm gonna tell you something." Toriel's smile faded. Discomfort looked at her, tears continuously rolling down her cheeks. "Do you want to know why I wanted you to go by yourself?"

Discomfort just nodded. She couldn't talk. She was scared, upset, and confused at the same time. These mixed feelings made her feel uneasy. She felt like she wasn't feeling anything, but these emotions that she felt now. "I wanted you to walk through this room by yourself because I wanted to test your independence."

"But mom, I don't want to leave you. It's too scary for me." Discomfort managed to talk a little, but her voice was still cracking. Toriel chuckled and comforted the frightened young teen. "Don't worry my child. I will protect you."

"C-Can you carry me again?" Discomfort softly said. "Alright, my child." Toriel laughed. She picked her up again and carried her through the RUINS.

"Well, this is it, small one! Welcome home." Toriel sang her final sentence when she placed Discomfort back on her feet. _**There's a save point! Quick, move up to it!**_ Chara exclaimed. Discomfort noticed a yellow star gleaming at the front of the house. She slowly approached to it.

 **[*After the incident that occurred in the RUINS, it fills you with DISCOMFORT, but seeing this cute, tidy house in the RUINS fills you with DETERMINATION, as well.]**

After saving, Discomfort removed her hand from the star and grabbed onto Toriel's hand, guiding her to the door. When they entered, Toriel let go of Discomfort's hand and moved in front of her, raising her hands high in the air and cried. "Surprise!"

This startled Discomfort, but immediately recovered from the unexpected cry of joy. "I wanted this to be a surprise. Oh! I also have another one for you. Follow me, my child."

Toriel guided Discomfort to a hallway, and they approached the first door. "Surprise again, young one! A room of your very own! I hope you like it." Toriel proceeded to rub Discomfort's head comfortingly. Discomfort stepped inside and the first thing she saw was a brightly colored room of orange, yellow, and fiery red. A small bed lie on the right side while a box was lying in front of it. Next to the bed was a dresser and next to that a cabinet with drawers and on top of it an empty photo frame with drawings next to that. Lastly, there was a closet with a box of a variety of shoe sizes.

"I love it, thank you." Discomfort leaped into Toriel's embrace. "You are very welcome my child, I hope you find yourself useful." Toriel looked like she was tearing up, but she slowly wiped them away and hugged Discomfort back tightly.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'm baking a pie and I was wondering which you prefer, Butterscotch, or cinnamon?"

 _ **CHOCOLATE!**_ Chara cried out with joy. _BUTTERSCOTCH!_ Frisk cried out excitedly. Discomfort felt a little nervous. _**Butterscotch? No… Cinnamon? Which one? Butterscotch or cinnamon?!** _

**_Discomfort, I think it's best to choose my all time favorite, CHOCOLATE! THEY ERADICATE BUTTERSCOTCH AND CINNAMON! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!_** Chara cried.

 _Don't listen to her! Goat mom probably doesn't even HAVE chocolate! Choose butterscotch! They're more favorable and full of flavor!_ Frisk exclaimed.

Discomfort couldn't decide. She was so stressed out that sweat poured from her forehead. That's when she finally made her decision. "BOTH!" Toriel looked at her with wide eyes, then chuckled. "What a silly child you are. You make me giggle." She kissed Discomfort's forehead, making her blush. How embarressing! "Have fun my child~" and she exited towards the kitchen.

Sighing, Discomfort went to her bed and flopped face first into her pillow, drifting into a deep slumber.

What a day this was.

* * *

 _"Will you promise not to laugh?" A male, but high pitched voice echoed._

 _"Of course not!" A female, high pitched voice rang._

 _"Alright, well, I wish that we would be able to see the real stars at the surface. Not these glowing crystals, though. One day, we'll be able to see them."_

 _Laughing echoed._

 _"Hey! You promised not to laugh!" The male voice rang. It was upset. "I know!" The female voice came back. "But, to be honest, that's what I was wishing for, too."_

 _"Really? Well, I hope we wouldn't have to wait for a long time for this wish to come true."_

 _"Yeah."_

* * *

When Discomfort woke up from bed, she noticed she was tucked in. Then a familiar scent of butterscotch and cinnamon filled the room. Discomfort yawned, and moved from her bed. She opened her room door and followed the sweet scent. When she found that it was Toriel, she saw two plates on a dining table with a piece of pie on each of them.

"Good morning my child! You slept for quite some time. Did you have a rough night?" Toriel examined Discomfort. She had some dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was a little messy, but she was still able to manage for the day. "Mmm-hmm…" Discomfort hummed, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Here, why don't you sit at the dining table and eat? You must be hungry." The two sat in their respective seats and ate their pies in silence. When Discomfort ate their pie, they felt their eyes gleaming and sparkling at the first bite. The flavors burst into extreme flavorful goodness, sweet and divine. The butterscotch fit very well with the cinnamon, and the pie was very chewy. Chara and Frisk's mouths watered.

 _ **I WANT IT! I WANNA EAT IT! I HAVE NEVER EATEN IT IN SUCH A LONG TIME!**_ Frisk grabbed Chara's arm and clung to it. _No Chara! We can't break this fusion! If Toriel sees you, what will happen next?!_ When Chara managed to calm down, Frisk let go of her arm. _**Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't want Toriel to think I'm alive again because of you. I'm dead, so that proves a point to your lament.**_

Frisk nodded. _Yeah. I'm glad you understand._

 ***WITH DISCOMFORT AND TORIEL***

When Discomfort and Toriel were done with their pies, Discomfort helped Toriel with the dishes, and then she headed back to her room.

* * *

Whew! This one took longer than I expected! I hope you enjoyed!

'Til next chapter!

~LWD


	7. Chapter 7 - Moving On with MERCY

When Toriel was done reading her book about snails to Discomfort, who was sitting on her lap and listening attentively, Chara was getting impatient.

 _ **Oh come on, when will she ask her to leave the RUINS yet?!**_ She said with an agitated tone. _I guess she really likes being around Toriel. I don't think there's anything else that interests her but Goat Mom._ Frisk looked away with a small blush forming on her cheek. _It's cute, though._

 _ **That's it. Hey, you! Ms. NervousMcWetPants! Listen here!**_ Chara called rather loudly. Discomfort shot her head up in alert and looked around, but saw nothing. _**Yeah you! I'm talking to YOU! Tell that Goat Mom of yours that you don't want to be here anymore!**_

 _ **No.**_ Discomfort said. _**I want to stay here.**_ Chara was surprised. So Discomfort was actually listening to them this time? How coincidental.

 _ **Do you**_ _ **really**_ _ **think that living with Toriel forever would get you anywhere? What would happen if you didn't do anything while a world is in complete**_ _ **HAVOC**_ _ **?**_

A wave of fear shot everywhere through Discomfort's body. It wracked her body with grief and sorrow, along with confusion and shock. _**I am scared.**_ Discomfort forcefully thought. Frisk looked up with worried eyes in Discomfort's mindscape.

 _We didn't mean for you to be so terrified, Discomfort. We need to progress in order to continue. But please, don't be so forceful and scared. We're here for you._ Frisk said her last sentence with a warm smile. _We will help._ Discomfort felt a little uneasy about this, but then she made a sigh. _**Okay… but I hope I'll be able to see mother again…**_ Discomfort slowly turned her head towards Toriel.

 _Tell her that you need to leave the RUINS. Ask her how to leave._ Frisk said. Discomfort made a small nod and darted her eyes to Toriel. "M-mom…" Discomfort's voice cracked, but she wasn't shedding any tears. "Yes, my child?" Toriel asked with her sweet-honey voice. "H-How do I leave the RUINS?"

Toriel almost dropped her book when she heard Discomfort say her sentence. She immediately recovered by chuckling and said, "Leave the RUINS? H-how could anyone want to think of doing such a thing?" She then looked towards her book. "H-how about another few snail facts…?" She nervously laughed. "D-Did you know that… snails are able to flip their digestive systems? Haha! Funny, right…?"

Discomfort just stared at her. "Y-yes it is but… P-please Mother… I want to know how to leave the RUINS… is there any way I can do that?" Toriel looked at her, then she shot out a worried gaze and closed her eyes. Huffing a sigh, she said in a soft tone, "Wait here… I need to do something…"

Toriel put her book down and she quickly shot out of the living room and down the stairs in the center of the next room. _Quick, down the stairs!_ Frisk ordered softly. _**Grab a knife for backup!**_ Chara exclaimed. Discomfort was about to head into the kitchen but then Frisk's voice terrified her.

 _NO! NO KNIVES! NO WEAPONS!_ Then out of the blue, a loud "ooph!" Noise was heard from Chara. _**Ow! I was just joking!**_ She forced out after giggling a little. _Please, I don't want you carrying a weapon! I don't want any monster to lose your trust!_

 _ **After what I did to little Frisky here.**_ There was a snicker. Then there was another nudge and another "ow" and another "Sorry, was just joking." Discomfort shrugged it off and moved to the next room. She peaked down where the stairs led. "So I just go down here?" Discomfort asked. She didn't know whether it'd be dangerous or not, but she was still scared. These mixed emotions were so strong that there could be a high chance that she wouldn't be able to contain a nervous breakdown. What if there was something unexpected? What if Toriel wasn't back? What if she was doing something that would make her stay? She had to know the truth, and she knew it was down those stairs. She was expecting another surprise, but a scary one. Something that would make her regret being here. It felt her with such uncomfortable circumstances, she didn't know how to cope with it, but she was going to. Down these stairs.

 _Just take a deep breath, and await what happens next._ Frisk said. _Let's hope for the better._ Both Discomfort and Chara had to agree on it. This was going to be bad. Discomfort embraced herself and she slowly descended down the stairs.

* * *

When she went down, a long, purple hallway with stone walls that opened another path at the next turn awaited her, and in front of her was Toriel, her back facing her. She didn't expect Toriel to know she was there, but when she slowly approached her, she got startled when Toriel spoke to her.

"You wish to return 'home', do you not?" Toriel still had a soft voice, but it was a little bold, like she was standing up to something evil. Discomfort then looked up at her and was about to say something, when Toriel interrupted her. "This is the hallway, a one way ticket to the outside of the RUINS. I will destroy it. Now be a good child and go upstairs." Toriel then walked away. Discomfort was getting uncomfortable in this situation.

 **Follow her.** Chara ordered. Discomfort did what the voice in her head had told her. When she approached Toriel again, she spoke again, but this time with a more bold voice. "Every human here meets the same fate. They come. They leave. They DIE. If you leave, they. ASGORE, will kill you. I'm only doing this to protect you, do you understand? Now go up to your room."

Asgore? Was he the king of the underground? He killed human children? How many had he killed? So many unanswered questions, Discomfort wanted to ask. Toriel continued to proceed deeper into the hallway. _Continue following_ _her._ Frisk said. Discomfort continued to walk. "Do not try to stop me, this is your last warning." Toriel said finally, and she turned left and forward towards the door. The _end_ of the _RUINS._

"Hmph," Toriel huffed. "you are just like the others. Do you really want to go home that badly? Well, there is one thing I must request. Prove yourself."

 _ **Oh no.**_ Chara said. _She's going for it._ Frisk finished Chara's sentence.

"Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive."

The room got dark, and out came Discomfort's soul. Discomfort was terrified. She was so scared she nearly wet her pants in this scenario. "Mother! I don't want to fight!" Discomfort whimpered.

 _Holy cow! Chara! Are you witnessing this?!_ Frisk exclaimed. _**What does it look like I have in front of my eyes? A blindfold? Contacts? Glasses?! Of COURSE I know what's going on here!**_ Chara exclaimed back.

"Go away!" Toriel exclaimed as she threw a cluster of fireballs towards Discomfort, and shot them at her like a flamethrower. Discomfort was too busy with talking that she didn't notice where the fireballs were going and she clumsily fell into a few of them, burning her clothes and she yelped in pain.

 **HP: 18/20**

Discomfort tried to talk to Toriel again, but she couldn't think of anything. More fireballs began to appear and started swaying through the room. She jumped and rolled, doing everything she could in order to avoid the fire that were going to burn her again. _**Talking won't do anything! She's still going at it!** _ Discomfort exclaimed fearfully in her mind.

 _Here's what I think! Try to persuade her! Tell her that you want to help her and all the other monsters to get back to the surface! She'll probably be able to stop._ Discomfort was able to catch most of what Frisk said, but she was unable to respond because she still had more fireballs to dodge.

The fire was going fast and Discomfort wasn't able to successfully notice most of the attack, and the fire continued to melt at her skin with agonizing, stinging pain. She shrieked and fell onto the ground, still trying to beg and plead as Toriel continued to throw fire.

 **HP: 11/20**

"M-Mother! I'm begging you! I beg your mercy! I don't want to fight! You are special to me and I don't want to leave you! But I'm only doing this because I want to help you! I want to help you come back to the surface!" Toriel then stopped. "What are you proving this way?"

 _That's it! Keep going! Give her all the MERCY!_ Frisk exclaimed. Chara rolled her eyes. _**At least you're being a much greater help to her.**_ Frisk looked at Chara with a shocked face. _And who said I'd leave you out of this situation?!_ She pulled Chara towards her and started helping Discomfort with MERCY.

 _You can do it!_ Frisk exclaimed.

 ** _Don't fail!_** Chara cried.

Discomfort was soon able to successfully get Toriel to calm down. The movement of the fireballs calmed down and they were slowing down, which were an easy speed for Discomfort to move.

"...?" Toriel was confused. The fire then started to fly away from Discomfort. She had low health, and there weren't any supplements for her to heal herself back to full health with. "Please Mother, I'm not only here to stay, I'm here to help you. I'm going to bring everyone back to the surface." Discomfort was now full of DETERMINATION. Frisk and Chara's DETERMINATION combined, had Discomfort with a little of her own.

"Hah, funny, I can't even save a single human child." Toriel slowly turned her eyes to a side, smiling with guilt. Discomfort felt really bad. Huffing in a breath, she began to limp slowly towards Toriel. She took cautious steps so that she wouldn't be able to walk on her sprained ankle. She eventually fell into Toriel's arms and sobbed. If Discomfort would have lost Toriel, she didn't even know what she'd do next. She'd be left alone in the dark abyss of the underground, and Asgore would've killed her. But she was glad she was around Toriel. Toriel was always there for Discomfort. She always acted like a mother towards her. Toriel was the only monster special and kind to her.

"I'm so sorry my child. When you leave these RUINS, you cannot come back. I hope you understand." Toriel snuggled Discomfort warmly and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall from her eyes. When they pulled away, Toriel looked down at Discomfort.

A smile. A smile formed in front of Discomfort's face. It got bigger and bigger as the tears fell from her face. "Goodbye my child." Toriel softly said. Her final words sank into Discomfort's mind. She then walked into the hallway of the end of the RUINS. Toriel then stopped and turned to look towards Discomfort, who was staring at the door of the RUINS. Toriel then turned and disappeared into the hallway.

"Well, this door leads to the end of the RUINS, correct…?" Discomfort shyly asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

 _ **Heckle yeah, let's get out of here. This part makes me cringe so hard I-**_ Chara yet again received another hard nudge from Frisk. Chara glared at Frisk and hissed at her. _Let's just keep moving. This door leads to the end of the RUINS._ Frisk then wiped the tears from her eyes. _Oh man, that part between you and Toriel really got me. I'm so proud of you, Discomfort._

Discomfort let out a tiny smile. "Thank you." She then proceeded to open the door and it shut loudly behind her,

When suddenly-

"Clever, veeeerryyyy clever…"

* * *

Whew! What a long chapter! 2,000+ words!

So, how do you guys like it so far? Any reviews for what happens in the next chapter would be awesome!

'Til next chapter!

~LWD


	8. Chapter 8 - Flowey, Puns, and skeletons

Hey guys! This chapter was really long to write! Here's another chapter with 2,000+ words! Enjoy!

~LWD

* * *

Perched on a patch of grass with a shower of light, representing who talked - was a flower.

It was Flowey.

 _ **I-It's that scary flower from before…!**_ Discomfort got a chill that ran down her spine.

Chara could simply stare at that flower with disgust through Discomfort's mind. Frisk was worried too. What had got that flower into Discomfort so much? Wasn't he scared of her before? That didn't matter now. Flowey uttered a cold cackle.

"You thought you were able to play by your _own_ rules. You really are an _IDIOT._ " Flowey hissed the last word, his face contorting into a twisted, demonic face. "I know why you're here, _Chara._ " Flowey called for Chara?

Discomfort looked at the flower in disbelief. "W-Who's Chara?"

"That silly, cold-hearted, voice in your head, who tells you to do negative things. I know Frisk is in there too. I've been watching you. I heard you talking to yourself numerous times. You've been walking in circles. You're confused. Don't think I'm too stupid to say that I'm hallucinating. Because every time I watch you presence, it makes me more suspicious," Flowey said, his serious tone echoing throughout the small cave of the underground. "Isn't that right, CHARA?!" He hissed out Chara's name.

"I know you did something in order to hide your little identities. I _know_ you _very_ well, Frisk and Chara. Because, this figure right here, is just a reincarnation of your beings. If you can hear me, listen closely. That smiling trashbag that you'll soon encounter towards the end of the RUINS will be inspecting you and your every move. Kid, a word of advice to ya. He probably _knows_ that you aren't a real person, you're nothing but trouble. Just _two idiots,_ combined into _one giant idiot._ One genocidal, and one merciful. I know the little game you two are playing, and you won't be able to stop me when I catch you doing something I don't like."

"Well, that's very rude." Discomfort crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "This 'game' is just a regular run. I don't see anything wrong with it. What got you so interested in learning about me? You were scared of me before."

"Don't try my patience, Chara. In this world, it's _kill or be killed._ Saving everyone won't get you anywhere. This isn't like you!" Flowey hissed. Discomfort looked away, her face turning back into a blank state, not having anything else to argue back with. "Exactly." Flowey smiled. "I'm wondering, 'Discomfort'. What happens when you meet a relentless killer - like _me?_ You have the power to SAVE, and LOAD, and QUIT. Let's not forget the most powerful of them all. The power to RESET. But once you encounter me in the near future with that power, let's just say, you'll DIE."

Flowey then started to giggle. The giggle then went into a high pitched laughter, going louder and louder. "You'll DIE, and you'll DIE, and you'll _DIE._ Until you _TIRE_ of trying to beat me." Flowey laughed. It was cold and evil. "Don't worry my little monarchs. My plan isn't regicide. Just know that, _**I'LL BE WATCHING YOU. EVERY MOVEMENT. EVERY STEP.**_ Hehehehe… This is getting SO much more interesting… Let's see how you'll handle everything, _Chara_."

The whole room was filled with Flowey's demented laughter. Discomfort had to cover her ears and close her eyes. When Flowey sank underneath the ground after that gosh-diddly-darn-spooky-as-heckle laugh, the frightened girl finally stood back in her position. _**That coward could never stand a chance. We're all in for saving the world together, right?**_ Chara said after fixing her position. _Yeah. Don't worry Discomfort, Flowey will never be able to beat us. We're three to one!_ Frisk exclaimed. _We'll be able to save everyone in our paths!_

Discomfort grew a little bit of confidence in herself. _**I will save everyone.**_ She stood up straight and tall, and headed towards the door that led to the other side of the RUINS. "I am ready to face whatever destiny lies ahead." _**Go for it!**_ Chara said, releasing a big grin. Frisk smiled. _We believe in you._

Discomfort opened the doors, and a blast of cold wind hit her face. She was entering a snowy atmosphere.

As the doors shut behind her, Discomfort trudged through the snow. She felt a wave of cold ice hit against her face as she went, the wind howling lightly. The whiteness of the atmosphere was so bright it almost felt like it was blinding her.

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps behind her. Startled, she turned around, but saw nothing there. Was something following her? She didn't know. Frisk and Chara were scared too.

 _I-It's okay, we can still progress. Let's just make sure things don't get too dangerous, okay? W-We're still here for you._ Frisk reassured that Discomfort wasn't going nuts, because she was beginning to tremble with fear, dread, and anxiety. Not to mention the lack of warmth, too.

Discomfort looked around her surroundings, trying to keep track of whoever was following her. "It's probably Flowey." she muttered under her breath.

She then stumbled upon a tree branch. She simply stared at it, wondering what it was doing there. She couldn't pick it up, so it was completely useless to her, so she just abandoned it.

Right when she was about twenty-five footsteps away from the branch, she heard a large snapping sound coming from it. She turned and noticed the branch broken clean in half. She took the time to catch her breath and to go further into the snowy woods. Just when she appeared in front of a small bridge, she nearly peed her pants when a sound of crunching footsteps came towards her. Frisk and Chara braced for the impact.

 **"Human."** A low voice rumbled from behind her. Discomfort was trembling extremely hard, her legs visibly shaking. She felt like she was hyperventilating. Her breath became ragged.

 **"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"** The voice grew mysteriously quiet. **"Turn around, and shake my hand."** Discomfort felt like she was gonna fall from where she was standing. She felt like throwing up. _Well…? W-Why don't we see what they want…?_ Frisk was trembling as she embraced Chara tightly, who was hugging her back tightly, full of fear and dread.

There was silence, and Discomfort had not yet moved from her spot. The area was so quiet, that all they could hear was the rustling of tree branches and the howling wind.

Discomfort bit her lower lip, took a deep breath, and slowly turned around to find herself face-to-face towards a dark figure. Her eyes widened, and she quickly grabbed the figure's hand, when suddenly…

 **PFPTBBFPPTFFBBTTPPFFBBTTPFTBPFBTPFBTPFFTttttt**

The figure appeared to be a skeleton, with a blue hoodie and black shorts and pink slippers. He grinned big and laughed, while Discomfort just looked at him with a puzzled gaze. Frisk and Chara couldn't hold back a snort. "heh, the ol' woopie cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny." He chuckled. "by the way, i'm sans. sans the skeleton. you seem to be a new human, huh? that's hilarious... you look like…" one of his eyes flared a blue flame. This scared Discomfort. He stared at the teen. This teen… They're not alone… are they? No, they're probably not. But, this weird feeling he had… This kid didn't look human. Sans then shrugged it off, and his eye went back to his normal white pupils.

"im wonderin'. what's your name?" Sans kept his smile. "D-Discomfort…" the teen had kept their eye contact on Sans.

"discomfort? heh... ive never encountered a name like that before… must've been pretty _un-comfortable_ for you." Sans shrugged his shoulders and smirked. Discomfort giggled. _**Oh no, I forgot about Sans! No! He's gonna fill our lives with PUNS!**_ Chara fell onto the floor of Discomfort's mindscape and double-facepalmed. Frisk chuckled. _C'mon Chara, his puns are the best! No wonder Goat Mom calls him a..._ "PUNNY" _skeleton._ Frisk laughed. Chara groaned. **_Not you too! Oh Asgore, why did I have to stumble with this idiot across a stupid journey?! Now I have MORE idiots to encounter!_** Chara continued on with her lament until Frisk shushed her.

Sans felt skeptical about Discomfort, though. He didn't understand the kind of personality or characteristics Discomfort was carrying. They were mixed up feelings of anxiety, fear, kindness, and... DETERMINATION? DETEMINATION so powerful _itself?_ Heck, he didn't even know who this person was. Who was this person trying to fool?

The feelings came back to him. He was so confused. What were these feelings trying to tell him? He had to know soon, but not this second. He was gonna have to know more about this girl later. He shrugged the weird thoughts away and continued his chat with Discomfort.

"heh, well, i hope i wasn't wasting your time." Sans closed one eye and grinned. "now, let me tell you about my bro, papyrus. boy, he's a human hunting fanatic. he's on the lookout for humans that come across the underground." Discomfort looked at him. "Why's that?" She was puzzled. "well, let's just say that he wants to catch a human just so he can get into the royal guard. he's been obsessing about joining it 24/7." Sans looked up at Discomfort's bewildered eyes and shrugged.

"guess you can handle him, correct?" Discomfort slowly nodded. "oh, it looks like he's approaching. here, go through this bridge. he designed it so that it would be able to catch humans, but he built it a bit too big, so you can just slip through here."

They proceeded through the bridge and into the next area of the snowy atmosphere. "quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Discomfort managed to hide her whole figure successfully behind the small proceeded through the bridge and into the next area of the snowy atmosphere. "quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Discomfort managed to hide her whole figure successfully behind the small lamp. While she hid, she heard quick footsteps coming towards her direction. "'sup bro?" Sans voice was heard. "YOU KNOW WHAT'S "UP" BROTHER?! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!" A loud, medium pitched shrill was echoing throughout the woods. "i'm sorry bro, i was looking at this cool lamp over here. wanna join? Sans said.

"NO! I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THAT! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" The voice echoed again.

"AS FOR YOU, LAZYBONES, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO?! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING!" Discomfort finally figured out that the voice was Papyrus. "oh, i have. i just had a ton of work to do. a skele- _ton_." a background noise of drums and a crash of a symbol could be heard as Sans grinned and shrugged. "SANS!" Papyrus shouted. "STOP FILLING MY LIFE WITH YOUR RIDICULOUS PUNS!"

"What, aren't I being… _punny_?" Sans shrugged, and another beat of drums and a crash. "SAAAAAAAAAAAANS!" Papyrus's face was turning a bright orange with anger. He then took a deep breath and continued. "AS I WAS SAYING… IF I WOULD BE ROYAL GUARD, I WOULD BE LOVED BY SO MANY MONSTERS! I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING! PEOPLE WOULD ASK ME TO BE MY… FRIEND?" Papyrus darted his eyes to a side. Discomfort looked at the tall skeleton with a look of wonder.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE GREATEST OF THEM ALL! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus then looked towards Sans. "AS FOR YOU, BROTHER. YOU NEED TO GET BACK ON TRACK! MOVE YOUR LAZYBONES! I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus then darted off into the snowy path. He came back and uttered another "HEH." and bolted away.

"you can come out now." Sans called for Discomfort, and she peeked from the lamp. "its ok, he's not harmful to you." Discomfort slowly walked away from her hiding spot and walked towards Sans. She poked him for his attention.

"oh, don't worry about me, i'll be right by ya. papyrus will go easy on ya. he makes tons of puzzles, so hes not bad. im rootin' for ya kid."

Discomfort smiled. "Thank you." She said. She followed the snowy path where Papyrus went.

Maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Welp, that's Chapter 8 of Discomfort's Dogsong! I wonder if Sans will be able to trust Discomfort long enough? Find out soon!

until next chapter!

~LWD


	9. Chapter 9 - Puzzles and Hope (Part 1)

****CHAPTER UPDATE****

 **Hey guys! LWD is here! I'm back with another chapter! I'm SO sorry for the long wait (i realized this hiatus wasnt gonna be short at all) but I REALLY appreciate the follows and favorites! I never knew I would gain so much feedback ever since I first started this fanfic! Thank you all SO much for being so patient! This chapter will have two parts because I'm gonna do some slow chapter writing. I was extremely busy so I wasn't able to catch up to this fanfic. I always wanted to continue but I didn't have the time!**

 **This is the first part of Chapter 9. Next chapter will be part 2.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~LWD**

* * *

As Discomfort progressed throughout the snowy fields, she began to sense the wind blowing through two pathways, telling her which ways to go. One pathway was on her left, and one that was towards her. Discomfort darted her eyes and noticed a box, and next to it was a sign. _"Put all the things you'll cherish later. There will be other boxes around the underground, so you won't have to come back and check into this one." Sincerely, a box lover._

 _Huh._ Frisk said. _What a cute box._ Chara crossed her arms.

 _ **Just put whatever you need in there, if you have any items…**_

Discomfort checked her pockets but the only thing there was was a clump of dirt.

 ** _Sad life._** Chara laughed.

 _Chara!_ Frisk scolded her for being rude. _**Alright, fine. I'm sorry.**_ Discomfort opened the box and noticed a pink glove in it.

 _Who thought they would put_ this _in here?_ Chara just stared at the glove. _**The tough glove. I think it might come in handy.**_ Frisk curled her eyebrows. _Really. What for._ Chara thought about it. _**Well, just trying to make things useful. Like...you know… protection… and safety… and… you know!**_ Frisk giggled. Chara only hissed. _Well, let's just get back on track. Either take it or leave it Discomfort. Your choice._

 _ **"I'll just… Leave it. There's no use for it anyway…"** _ Discomfort put the tough glove back into the box and closed the lid gently. She heard a slight " _hmph_ " coming from Chara.

 ** _"So… Do I just pick a path?" _** Discomfort said as she regained back in her position. _Any path you like, it doesn't matter._ Frisk said. Discomfort made a small nod of understanding and proceeded with the path on her left. When she got through the path, she found a fishing pole with a string into the icy water. Discomfort, filled with curiosity, lifted the string and found a white piece of paper on the hook. It was a picture of a weird-looking monster and next to it was a line of numbers. _"Call me!"_ was what it was written in the paper. Discomfort, cringing a little, slowly put the paper back into the water, not wanting to call the number, and moved out of the area.

 _ **That monster was hella-ugly.**_ Chara said, cackling. Discomfort just ignored it and walked on to the second path. When she entered, She noticed a table with a plate of spaghetti, and on her left was a little mouse hole, in which a little mouse squeaked. Then there was a save point. Discomfort approached up to it.

 ***Hoping that the mouse will be able to get the spaghetti fills you with DETERMINATION. But noticing the plate of spaghetti in the middle of a snowy forest fills you with DISCOMFORT.**

 ***SAVE CANCEL**

 ***SAVED SUCCESSFULLY**

Cold sweat formed on her forehead. She had never felt so guilty for the mouse before, so she turned to the plate of spaghetti and tried to lend it to the mouse. As she took the fork, she got bewildered on how it was stuck to the plate. _**It's the cold, idiot.**_ There was an annoyed tone deep within Discomfort's mind, which who of course, was Chara. **_The cold made the spaghetti stuck to the plate. Y'know that don't you?_**

Discomfort sort of knew, but she didn't understand how something so cold would make something stuck onto a hard surface, like a glass plate, or wood. It would've just crumbled or ripped off if she pulled it from the plate. **"I-I'm sorry…"** Discomfort felt tears sting in her eyes. She never felt so insulted by a voice in her head. Chara, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and leaned forward. **_It's fine. I'm not really in that kind of mood, y'know?_** Discomfort wiped her nose with her sweater and snorted. **"W-what if… what if… I mess something up? You'll still be there to help right? Will you two always be there to help?"**

 _Of course_! Frisk said pleasantly. _We will always be there for you. Don't you forget that we're you're friends!_ Discomfort couldn't help but cry. She broke down into soft sobs. She never had such positive feedback before. They helped her go through Toriel nice and slow, the trio stood up against Flowey after sparing her, and now she is getting such kind cheers to help her push farther through the underground, to complete this run and help all the monsters be free. And, maybe, if they could SAVE Asriel, they could SAVE Chara as well! **"Thank you. Thank you you two, so much."** There were happy sobs coming from Discomfort. We're always there to help. Frisk smiled gleefully. Discomfort grinned so big she felt like her jaw was going to fall off.

 _Shall we carry on through our continuous adventures to save the underground?_ Frisk said. Discomfort nodded, and she walked towards the next path of the snowy atmosphere.

When Discomfort went through the path, she noticed Sans and his brother - the so called Papyrus, standing far away with a large square-like area marked, separating them. Discomfort could get a full picture of Papyrus. A tall skeleton with a white suit that looked like what a gaurd would wear. A red scarf flew from his neck. **_Great, another clone of the comedian, the Chef Boyardee, the master of spaghetti and ravioli._**

Frisk had to giggle at that statement. _Chef Boyardee. Hilarious!_ Frisk laughed. Chara's rosy cheeks turned into a darker shade of pink, making her face palish pink. **_Don't push it, partner…_** Chara looked away to hide her face. Frisk continued to giggle. _You're silly, Chara._

Chara had to cover her face with her sleeves in embarrassment as she turned her head away from the continuously giggling Frisk next to her.

As Discomfort walked away towards the next area, Flowey watched them from behind.

"This really _is_ getting interesting." he cackled quietly under his breath, and he quickly dived underneath the ground.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! (not really)**

 **Wow, Flowey actually meant it this time. He's actually watching the trio go through their adventures!(Gee, wonder what he'll do when Discomfort saves all the monsters?)**

 **Will Discomfort be able to go through all of Papyrus's puzzles? Will Flowey be caught from watching Discomfort?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **This is the first part of Chapter 9. I wanted this to be a quick chapter so I was able to post more chapters easier.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Puzzles and Hope (Part 2)

**Hey hey hey everyone! I'm feeling a little bit sick so I'll have some slow chapter writing. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

 **Most of this chapter will have humor in it, cause most of the chapters that i've posted (and read myself) so far have been getting that kind of hurt/comfort/feels genre.**

 **So to continue the funny entertainment, I made a chapter featuring Chisk/Discomfort dealing with the Skeleton bros! I made it a bit more _humorous,_ to tickle your _FUNNY BONE._**

 **AHAHAHAHAHAH. ahahahha. ah. ok**

 **i will stop now.**

 **ENJOY MY DEAR FANFIC POTATOES! :D**

 **~LWD~**

* * *

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE…" Papyrus's voice could be heard from a distance. Discomfort slowly approached the square and the two skeleton brothers far away from her. That's when Papyrus noticed Discomfort, then looked at Sans.

Then back at Discomfort.

Then Sans.

Discomfort.

Sans.

DiscomfortSansDiscomfortSansDiscomfortSansDiscomfortSansDiscomfortSansDiscomfortSansDiscomfortSansDiscomfortSansDiscomfortSans…

Discomfort just blinked.

Then the two skeletons began to twirl faster and faster and faster until they stopped. There was a yell of surprise and shock coming from Papyrus. "OH MY GOD!" Papyrus squealed. He then motioned for Sans to turn backwards and whispered, but Discomfort could be able to hear them whisper even though they were more than 20 feet away. Papyrus's whispers were the loudest.

"SANS. IS THAT… IS THAT A HUMAN?" He whispered excitedly.

"uh, i think that's just a rock." Sans whispered back. "OH." Papyrus looked down with disappointment. "hey, what's that next to the rock?" Sans pointed. Papyrus squinted his eyes, and using his gloved hands as binoculars, studied the rock, then moved his 'binocular hands' over to the right, and notices Discomfort's blank face in sight. This made Papyrus's eyes widen, and screams, "OH MY GOD!"

 _ **Over reactor.**_ Chara scoffed in Discomfort's mind. _Shh!_ Frisk shushed her. Discomfort yet again only blinked without any emotion.

"S-SANS! N-NEXT TO THAT ROCK... IS... THAT A HUMAN?!" Papyrus whispered loudly, trying to hold his anxiety from screaming again. Sans only nodded, closing one eye.

Papyrus, took one big breath breath, and…

"OH. MY. GOOOODDD!" His scream echoed through the whole forest. Discomfort yet again stood silently, but her pupils dilated at the scream. The scream gave her cold sweats."psh, bro, you're scarin'er." Sans grinned real big. "dont want her to get a… SOUL attack!" (because, the SOUL in the game is a heart. Now do you get it? XD) Papyrus groaned. "SANS, THAT WAS HORRIBLE! YOU'RE THE WORST AT PUNS!"

"aw c'mon bro, you like it." Sans shrugged, closing one eye. "I DO AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus yelled in his face. "ANYWAY, WITHOUT FURTHER WASTING TIME... HUMAN!" He pointed a gloved hand at Discomfort, and her eyes stood wide. "I HAVE DESIGNED A PUZZLE IN WHICH YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET PAST! IF YOU FAIL, YOU'LL GET CAPTURED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus ended with a laugh full of pride and confidence.

Discomfort looked at Papyrus and tilted her head a little, confused on what this puzzle was going to be about. "IN THIS PUZZLE THAT I'VE BUILT HERE, IS AN ELECTRIC FLOOR! ONE STEP, AND YOU'LL BE ZAPPED!" Papyrus cried out as he pointed out the basics. Then he held out a glimmering sphere. "THIS IS AN ORB! AND YOU'LL BE SO NERVOUS IF YOU MAKE A WRONG STEP!" When suddenly…

 ** _ZAP!_**

Papyrus got zapped with electricity. Chara couldn't hold back her laughter, and fell deep in Discomfort's mind laughing incredibly hard, clutching her sides and trying her best to catch her breath. Frisk just rolled her eyes. _Chara, how would it feel if YOU were zapped by that orb?_

When Chara was done laughing, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

 ** _Ahahahahahahha! Ahaha… Oh my gosh Frisk, seeing Papyrus getting zapped even though he was supposed to give Discomfort the orb was just HILARIOUS! You should have seen the look on his face! Oh, wait! There it is! Bwahahahahhahahaha!_** Chara burst into another fit of laughter. Frisk turned and looked to see Papyrus all crusted in dark ash as he gave out a look of annoyance and frustration. He shook all the ash from himself and stomped his foot onto the snowy atmosphere.

"SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He screamed, already making angry stomps and causing holes in the snow from his boots. "uh, i think the kid needs to hold the orb, why don'tchya try it out for yourself, kid?"

"NYEH! YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS PLANNING TO DO!" He pat Sans's head, then he turned back to the nervous girl and walked towards her, already making a trail of footprints behind him in the snow. "ALRIGHT, HUMAN! CATCH!" Papyrus threw the orb up into the air and it successfully landed on Discomfort's head. Papyrus walked back from the tracks he made on the snow inside the square and gave an excited grin. "YOU CAN START NOW!" He called from the distance.

 ** _Pshh! Wow, that Chef Boyardee Comedian sure does like to spoil how the puzzle works._** Chara stared at Papyrus with a menacing glare, flaring her red eyes at him. Frisk just tapped at her shoulder and motioned her not to make that stare again because it was rude. Then Frisk turned back towards the scene. _It's pretty easy actually. Just follow the foot tracks he made and you'll be fine._ Discomfort made a nervous gulp. **_What if the tall skeleton meant it? Will I get killed? Will I have bad luck?_**

Frisk just chuckled. _No, silly. You just gotta be confident. Just follow the foot prints and everything will be okay!_ Discomfort looked at the footprints, then she took a deep breath and began walking. She made every step cautious, and kept sight of her footing. She was getting a bit nervous because this was the only puzzle she had to accomplish herself. Back in the Ruins, she couldn't even solve any puzzle right, except the switches. But that one horrifying moment with the bridge of spikes really made her go anxious. What if outside of these tracks were spikes? There was no point in turning back now.

Discomfort began sweating uncontrollably now. She couldn't finish this herself. Frisk and Chara felt the anxiousness from Discomfort's SOUL and they began to cheer her on. _C'mon! You can do it!_ Frisk held a fist high in the air and cheered her. She then grabbed Chara's hand and raised it high up. Chara blushed and slowly raised her and up, higher, and higher.

 ** _YOU CAN DO IT! DISCOMFORT, DONT LET YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE BE A WORST NIGHTMARE! JUST DO IT! DOO ITTTT!_** Chara screamed letting go of Frisk's hand and motioning her arms.

Discomfort moved faster and quicker than a snake, her breathing becoming ragged, thinking to herself while the two twins in her mind continued to cheer for her. ** _ I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to. I don't want to get killed. If I do, who is this Asgore and what will they do to me?! Why am I the target? Why am I so nervous? What are these feelings? These feelings of… warmth? From the entities in my mind…? Is this… DETERMINATION? I feel so hopeless… I failed everything… I-No… I can do this… I CAN DO THIS! I AM DETERMINED!_**

Discomfort then moved faster and faster. So fast she couldn't stop…

 _ **"OOF!"**_

Eventually Discomfort ran towards the end of the square, and ended up tripping and making a somersault, then planting her face into the cold snow. Sans looked down and his grin faltered. "oh crap, kid! are you alright?!" He had to help the poor girl up. Discomfort looked up at him and then back at the puzzle. Then she quickly got up with the help of Sans and she hugged him tightly, sobbing hysterically, not caring about the incident that happened a second ago. "k-kid?" Sans looked down towards Discomfort.

Papyrus widened his eyes and scratched the back of his neck."HUMAN… I… I DIDN'T MEAN YOU WOULD FEEL THIS WAY AFTER A PUZZLE, I…" he sighed. "YOU KNOW WHAT? WHY DON'T YOU EARN A BREAK? WE CAN SPEND OUR DAY WITH SOME AMAZING SPAGHETTI MADE BY YOUR AMAZING CHEF, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Discomfort winced when Papyrus hugged her from behind and carried her up to his shoulder length. "UP, AND AWAY WE GO! NYEHEHEHE!" And the trio walked off, trudging through the snow and going towards the skeleton brothers' house. Discomfort on the other hand just hugged Papyrus as her eyes got droopy from the large journey she's been through.

"how's it goin' up there, kiddo?" Sans grinned as he looked up at Discomfort while they walked. Discomfort's legs felt sore and she was turning from tired to exhausted. She yawned. **_"I-I may be far from better…"_** she yawned again. "don't worry, once we get to our humble abode, we'll put you to rest. Just don't go _SKULLKING_ again when you have an _UNCOMFORTABLE_ dream!"

"SSSAAAAANNNNSSSSS! YOUR ATTROCIOUS PUNS ARE KILLING ME!" Papyrus groaned again. Sans couldn't hold a snort, and his eyes watering because he couldn't hold back his laughter.

Discomfort then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep without another sound, comfortable in Papyrus's grip as the trio walked on.

 _In the meantime, Flowey continues to watch her with the skeleton bros., giving the trio a look of disgust as they disappeared from the horizon. **"YoU ReAlLy CrOSsEd ThE LiNE NoW, FriSk, ChArA…..DiSCoMFoRt… AlL YoUr SoUls WiLl bE MiNe!"** He contorted his face into a look of menace, and giggled evily, which then turned into a hysterical, sinister laughter. He then dived into the ground, and he disappeared from sight._

* * *

 **Welp, Flowey is back at it again with his watch on Chisk/Discomfort! :C But the weird thing is that he didn't get caught. How mysterious! -insert mysterious music here-**

 **Anyway, that's the last part of Puzzles and Hope! Next Chapter will be a surprise Chapter! And I'm not gonna tell ya'll what it is~ -evil grin-**

 **Btw, I caught a little sickness today so I probably might be doing some slow chapter writing due to the fact that I'm not gonna have enough energy to even function in the first couple of days. x_x**

 **But I'll try to submit as many chapters as i possibly can! FOR YOU, MY FANFIC POTATOES!~**

 **'Til next chapter!**

 **~LWD**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Second Fusion

**HEY GUYS! IT'S FINALLY HERE! Here is the surprise chapter that i have been working on for the past week! I'm not gonna spoil it, so please read and notice the awesomeness that will come towards you! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!**

 **ENJOY MY FANFIC POTATOES! :D**

 **~LWD~**

* * *

 **Btw,**

 _Italics_ represent Frisk

 _ **Bold Underlined Italics**_ represent Discomfort

 **Bold** represents Gaster

and **_Bold italics_** represent Chara

* * *

 ** _-"BEWARE OF THE MAN THAT SPEAKS IN HANDS, HE IS KNOWN TO FUSE WITH ANY MONSTER OR HUMAN." -_**

Discomfort woke up to find themselves tucked in a warm blanket on the skeleton bros' couch. When she finally got her focus back on, she saw herself in their home. She finally had enough strength to muster to lift herself off the couch, and a strong smell of spaghetti sauce reeked the whole house. _**Wakey wakey sleepy head. I suggest you get your butt off of the couch, and talk to the taller comedian.**_ Chara instructed. Frisk gave Chara a glare of venom and turned back to the scenery and talked to Discomfort with a sweet tone. _Discomfort, I'd suggest you'd like to prefer something to eat? You haven't really eaten anything ever since you had the pie you had with Toriel yesterday._ Discomfort thought about it for a while. _ ** "Well… breakfast does kind of come in handy during the morning… I wonder if the tall skeleton has anything?" **_

"AH! HUMAN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Papyrus's head popped from the kitchen entrance. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY SOME OF MY HOMECOOKED SPAGHETTI, MADE BY THE GREAT, PAPYRUS? NYEHEH!" Discomfort giggled with Papyrus and nodded. **_"Heh… Well, I don't think spaghetti wouldn't be so bad to taste anyway during the morning…"_ ** Chara just pouted and turned her head away, which Frisk ignored.

 ** _I'm just gonna say you will regretti eating that spaghetti._** Chara scoffed coldly. Frisk gave Chara yet again another angry nudge on her shoulder, which made Chara snort with laughter. _Don't listen to her, she just wants to make you feel guilty on every move you make. Just try it, it could be good._ Discomfort blinked plainly and made a slow nod. Heavy clanking noises could be heard from the kitchen. "AH! HERE WE ARE! ENJOY, SWEET HUMAN!"

Papyrus proudly set the plate on the dining table and motioned for Discomfort to sit, which she obeyed. When Discomfort caught a scent of the spaghetti, she had a look of curiosity, and soon she began to slowly chow down on the pasta. "AHA! I KNEW YOU'D LOVE IT! I ADDED DIFFERENT KINDS OF SPICES TO SEE WHAT IT WOULD TASTE LIKE, AND I BET YOU'RE ALREADY GETTING THAT AMAZING FLAVOR OF THE PASTA SAUCE, MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Discomfort looked up and sucked in the spaghetti noodles. **_"It tastes very great Papyrus. And I may want to ask what kind of spices you put in?"_ ** Discomfort swallowed her food before speaking. Papyrus's eyebrows (if he has any) curled into a look of wonder and thought about it. Chara on the other hand, contorted their face into a look of disgust, wondering what on Asgore did he just put in the spaghetti. "WELL… LET'S SEE… THERE WAS…UHHH... UMMM.. NYEEHHH..." Papyrus kept on "umm"ing, and "uuhh"ing.

He finally thought it through. "WELL… I COULD SAY I ADDED A BIT OF PEPPER AND SOME TOMATOES AND GARLIC… BUT I PROBABLY ADDED SOME… SALT AND PAPRIKA?"

Chara was so close to hurling. Frisk just listened closely with an interested gaze. Discomfort then slowly stared down at the spaghetti. Even though it was normal looking spaghetti, the sauce did actually taste like he just threw a ton of stuff in it to make the sauce and just placed it together with the pasta to make the finishing touches. But, overall, it actually tasted very good.

 ** _"You are very talented, Papyrus."_ ** Discomfort smiled. **_If I would've tasted that I would've been throwing up. How can this person handle the tall comedian's home-cooked, atrocious pasta?_** Frisk turned to Chara and poked her chest. _Chara, there are many things in the world that you do not always have to judge on. Everyone has their own special priorities. And you are not going to ruin her day, or her appetite, got it?_ Chara pouted. **_Whatever. Remind me the next time she's gonna eat his spaghetti again._**

 ** _Why are you being so rude?_** Discomfort thought. **_I didn't think it would be so bad._ ** Chara scoffed. _**HAH! AHAHAHA! Wow, okay, well, one time I was in Frisk's SOUL, she tried Papyrus's pasta before and we both regretti'd that spaghetti.**_ Frisk rolled their eyes. _Well, it was only that one time. Now, he's gotten a bit better right?_

Discomfort had to agree, but she didn't know that Papyrus was still learning. In fact, the way it tasted, she felt like this spaghetti was made like how a professional would create it. Chara just sighed and closed her eyes so she could rest before she blew her anger away. Frisk felt like comforting her would lead to shoving it back in her face, so she left her alone.

 ** _Hey, Papyrus and the smaller skeleton look alike, dontcha think?_** Discomfort was finishing her spaghetti. _Oh, Sans? I think they actually do look alike, but they're different with height, and they have the same magic abilities! Just, don't try to make Sans angrier if you do something really bad that already angers him…_ Frisk _had_ to shoot another venomous glare at Chara, who technically _was_ the one who took control from Frisk's body and killed San's brother, Papyrus, which eventually caused the revenge of Sans, with his Gaster Blasters and his large crew of bones flying towards Chara and giving her the consequences she did not desire to care for at the Judgement Hall, on the way to Asgore.

Discomfort on the other hand looked at her empty plate and mumbled the words, ** _ "oh,"_** before breaking into beads of sweat, thinking how bad it would be if she had to come across the deadly magic that Sans carries with his own boney hands.

 ** _I'm wondering why you are mentioning their similarities?_** Chara looked up and turned towards Frisk and the outside of Discomfort's mind. Then it hit her, she saw Frisk's smug look, and the exciting feeling coming from Discomfort's heart SOUL. **_Oh no… Do NOT tell me that you are going to-_**

 _Fuuuuseee Saaannss aand Papyyyrrruuuussss?~_ Frisk's smug look stretched bigger and she let out a small giggle. Chara could feel Discomfort's heart SOUL pounding with joy.

Chara sunk to the floor of Discomfort's mindscape. No, she couldn't. She couldn't bare anymore of this. First, the fusion with Frisk, fighting over being stable, fighting over choices and decisions, now watching the fusion of Sans and Papyrus?! How much more of this abomination could she take? Yeah, sure, some of the events that have occurred were heart warming, they helped cheer on Discomfort, but watching Sans and Papyrus fuse was something she could NOT bare to enjoy.

 ** _Frisk, you are horrible._** Chara groaned as she felt physically weak to even stand. Frisk laughed. _Aw, c'mon Chara! Fusion is fun! Fusion helps you become one! Stronger! Invinsible! Don't you want that?_

Chara darted her eyes to another side and hissed. ** _Like I care! I didn't fuse with you just to come around the underground and fuse a bunch of numbskulls! You promised we'd finish this run a.s.a.p.! And you don't even care about finishing this run anyhow! You really are an idiot._** Chara then flopped to her belly and making an irritated sigh, resting her head on her crossed arms. Frisk chuckled and hugged Chara from behind. _It'll be fun Chara! I promise. With fusion, we will all be unstoppable!_ She giggled and ran her hand down Chara's ginger-brown hair like a haircomb. Chara trembled a little, flustered with the action Frisk was making right now. **_Fine, do whatever you want. Atleast I don't have to be stuck with that flower abomination._** Chara, with her strength back and fully gained, stood up and kept the pouty look on her face. Frisk gave a quiet giggle.

 ** _Fusion? Did you say fusion?_** Discomfort said. This gave her an idea, which was the same idea like the one Frisk mentioned earlier. _Of course! Well, you must understand, that with fusion, you take two or more beings and they combine their forms to turn into one big thing!_ Frisk demonstrated the rest. When she was done, Chara butt herself in the conversation. **_You haven't even asserted the worst part Discomfort. Flowey was right. You're not you. You're us. A part of us._** Discomfort got a bit skeptical. **_I am?_** she asked. _You're correct Discomfort. The sad news is that what Flowey meant was that we, me and Chara, created you, with our bits of DETERMINATION, so now you have our memories, and you have most of our DETERMINATION combined. So if we break apart, you'll cease to exist._ Frisk said. Discomfort looked down. **_So I'm just a being made out of DETERMINATION with combined feelings and emotions?_** ** _Are these clothes real? Is my hair real?_**

 _N-now don't get scared Discomfort. We don't mean that you'll completely disappear. When we know the time is right, we'll be able to bring you back again, with both our DETERMINATION. We can combine you into one being, without us having in your mindscape. Does that sound alright?_ Frisk fully pointed out the truth. If they could find a way to make Discomfort into one person, they had to know the true science to it. If only there was Dr. Alphys...

That's when Frisk thought of something, then she quickly changed the subject. _Discomfort, now that we talked about Fusion, would it make you feel better if we watched Papyrus and Sans fuse?_

 ** _Well, I think it would be exciting to see something like tha-_**

 ** _KABOOOOM!_**

The whole house rattled and shook furiously, causing Discomfort to call off her chair and the cabinets to fling open, causing many plates and pots and pans to fall from their places, and a small, white dog, a bone in it's mouth, running out of the kitchen. And under Discomfort's legs. Discomfort, filled with DETERMINATION and DISCOMFORT at the same time, grabbed the dog and held it close to her so she wouldn't freak out.

The whole living room was bombarded with dust and debris, and soon enough she could see nothing but a cloud of dust stinging her eyes, she began coughing through the cloud of white, musty fog. She heard a screaming of excitement and joy, saying, "YES! YES! I DID IT! I BROUGHT HIM BACK!" Papyrus on the other hand coughed and yelled at the same time. "SANS! HOW DID YOU CAUSE THIS HUGE PUFFY CLOUD THAT DOES NOT LET US SEE?! WHERE _ARE_ YOU RIGHT NOW?!" Papyrus could scream out.

 **"I'm sorry, but this scene probably appears to have _rattled_ your bones, eh Papyrus?" **A low, but bold and loud voice boomed out from the distance. "NYEH? WHO ARE YOU?" Papyrus called out in the fog, while Discomfort found him and stood next to him to make sure nothing bad happens. She clutched the dog closely to her chest. **"Oh Papyrus, haven't you forgotten your own father?"**

"D-DAD?"

When the fog cleared, and the whole living room could be seen again - everyone.

Papyrus, Sans, Discomfort, Chara, and Frisk gasped at the same time with an intense form of shock, excitement, and surprise.

A tall man in the form of a skeleton wore a large black suit and had two cracks forming on his eyes, one up to his forehead and one down to his jaw. He stood straight and tall and put one long bony hand on his chest and adjusted his tie to his suit. Papyrus, eyes gleaming, gloved hands pressed onto his lower jaw, gasping with surprise, ran up to the tall figure and gave him a ginormous hug.

"WOWIE! I NEVER KNEW WHEN YOU WOULD SHOW UP! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" Papyrus had tears forming in his eyes. Sans also had tears in his eyes as well. Then the trio joined in for a group hug, leaving Discomfort watching them and slowly shedding a tear. The tall man then looked at her after they had their warming moment. "Ah, you must be the fusion I had a future vision of not long ago."

Papyrus and Sans looked at the tall man with a funny look, then they turned to Discomfort, who had her eyes wide and beads of sweat forming in her. San's eyes flashed and his dark eye sockets could be seen, while Papyrus. _the kiddo_ _is a fusion?! i should've known this._ San's left eye glowed blue and he lifted his hand high up in the air, lifting Discomfort quickly from the ground.

Discomfort screamed as she tried to pry herself from the grip of the blue magic, but to no avail, she failed. "you... i knew you were trouble! you were just another clone of frisk and trying to play with our emotions! what do you think we are to you? puppets?!"

 ** _I've got this one. Time to blow that comedian apart._** Chara's red eyes glowed to a fiery crimson as she focused into Discomfort's soul. Frisk successfully stopped Chara from causing too much warfare, and ended up taking her role in taking control of Discomfort's body.

When she did so, she called out for help. "S-Sans!" Frisk yelped. Sans's eye flared, but then stopped when he heard Frisk's cry. "Sans! Please don't cause a fight! I'm trying to do the whole underground a favor!" Sans was disbelieved Frisk. How could she be trapped inside this body of another person? Something doesn't seem right. These puzzles couldn't fit in any place, until a mental bone hit him - Frisk was doing something fishy, and he had to know who took part in this, and if there was another person involved.

"Sans...!" Frisk called out again. "Please put me down! I'll explain everything!" Sans's eye continued to flare. "how do i know you're not lyin', kid?" his voice wasn't angry, but he was instead calm - like ocean waves. Frisk seemed content with his mood, but still tried to convince him to avoid more damage to Discomfort's body, and worse, his own 'humble abode' that he calls it. "Please, I promise I won't do anything bad, we can talk over this. I really, really mean it." Frisk begged.

Sans, offering a low sigh, obeyed and slowly placed Discomfort's body safely down on the floor. "Now, I'm going to talk to you truthfully." Frisk took a deep breath and started talking.

"When I finished my 29th genocide run, which I, clearly speaking, was not the one that did all of those no mercy runs. When I met Chara again, I told her about my plan to, well, fuse. And I had a good reason to!" Frisk made an innocent gaze towards Sans, then she went on. "Once I convinced Chara to reset, I wanted to fuse, so I could... SAVE her as well, if she fully gained the requirements of MERCY and completing one Pacifist run."

Chara listened closely, raising one eyebrow. "I care about Chara and I want to do the whole underground a favor, to SAVE everyone, and to free them to the surface. So, Sans, I want to gain your trust because Chara is still learning about MERCY. She hasn't done anything bad, and we spared Toriel! No violence or anything!" Frisk then controlled Discomfort's arm and let out her hand. "If Chara kills someone in her control, or if Discomfort does, then I will let Discomfort RESET the world, so we can start from scratch!"

Sans only raised an eyebrow. Then he sighed and he gently grabbed Discomfort's hand controlled by Frisk and shook it. "sure, why not? at least the other kiddo's got some lessons to learn from her mistakes, am i right?" Sans chuckled, then he got into his serious face, his light blue eye flared again. " **Chara... If you can hear me, if you make one darn step across the line and start warfare, YOU ARE GONNA HAVE A _BAD TIME._** "

He then let go of Discomfort's arm, and Frisk recoiled with fear. Just seeing San's serious face still brings her back to the time she had to face San's in the very first genocide run she encountered with Chara in control. The nightmares kept returning everytime she thought of it.

Frisk shook the miserable thoughts away from her head and smiled big. "Thank you Sans! We will try our best!" Sans gave a wink in response. When Frisk went back into Discomfort's mindscape, Discomfort herself was back in control of her body.

 **"I believe we have forgotten to introduce ourselves, correct?"** The tall man stepped forward towards Discomfort, and she looked up, noticing the tall figure, but gave no emotion. **"I am W.D Gaster, and it is a pleasure to know that you are a fusion of two kinds, yes?"**

Discomfort nodded. _**"You are very tall."**_ she examined Gaster closely. **"Ah, yes. I hope I did not startle you like this. Just a quick request but - may I examine your SOUL?"** Discomfort slowly looked at her chest to which he was pointing to, and she shrugged, confused. Then she felt a stinging sensation in her chest, and out came her soul. A Bright red heart, filled with DETERMINATION in the outside, while a darkish red colored heart with a crack in the middle, filled with DETERMINATION as well, stood in the center of the bright right heart, and was beating in sync. The SOUL was bigger than Discomfort's hands.

 _ **"**_ **Ah, I see. They are two human SOULs combined. One for MERCY, and one for NO-MERCY. It appears that these two SOULS from these two humans have varied emotions that mixed to create YOU, as well as with their combined DETERMINATION, with a hint of DISCOMFORT, due to their mixed emotions to combine into one full emotion."** Gaster explained. No one in the room they were standing in couldn't notice, but both Frisk and Chara had their eyes widened like saucers and their jaws dropped down to floor of Discomfort's mindscape. How did he know that Discomfort was a fusion when they had first met? How did he know that Discomfort had a combined SOUL? Discomfort's eyes dilated. She was so surprised. Even Sans and Papyrus were shocked too.

"DAD, I DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT THIS 'FUSION' BUSINESS, BUT I THINK IT WOULD BE COOL IF WE TRIED IT OUT!" Papyrus lifted a finger up in the air. Gaster, Discomfort and Sans all turned towards him.

"What?!" Sans and Gaster blurted out. Discomfort then smiled and hopped up and down, excited to see how this would turn out. _**Welp, there goes the second fusion in the underground.**_ Chara crossed her legs criss-cross-applesauce style, and began to shuffle her thumbs around. **_Looking forward to it, hoo hum._** She made a fake yawn. Frisk on the other hand was bouncing uncontrollably. She was so excited to see the skeleton family fuse!

* * *

 **"Before we start... I'd like to clarify a few things... one, this fusion might be unstable if one of us abuses the control. Two, there will be three of us, so, ah... I can't direct a clear theory on how we _will_ be** **to keep it stable."** Gaster scratched the back of his skull. Discomfort tilted her head, then Frisk shot back in control again. "It's easy! The three of you will have to do a fusion dance first, which will help you clear your mind and focus on who you're fusing with." Gaster looked at Sans and Papyrus with an uneasy look. "i suppose it cant be so bad, how about we take it for a spin, Pap?" Sans turned to look at Papyrus, who gave a thumbs up. "NYEHEHEH!" He laughed. Gaster then looked at Discomfort and closed his eyes, huffing a sigh. **"Well, I see it can't hurt a bit to try it out. Why don't we go ahead and start?"**

Discomfort, noticing a music player, ran towards it and opened the disk drawer. She changed the disk and placed a disk written in Comic Sans (hahaha!) into the player, closed the drawer, and pressed the play button. Out came the blaring of the speakers - Megalovania, and Discomfort placed herself on a chair while she watched the family of skeletons getting into their poses. Both of Gaster's eyes flared Orange and blue, while Papyrus's eye flared orange, and Sans's eye light blue. **"Ready?"** Gaster said. Sans and Papyrus nodded, grins kept on their faces. They went into action, Gaster grabbing Sans and Papyrus and flung them in the air, and they both grabbed hands in the air while they spun fast, resulting in Gaster holding his hands up and grabbing their feet, Sans and Papyrus still held hands and kept their balance normally.

That's when a bright light exploded from them, and it emit a large _KABOOM_ noise. Discomfort grabbed onto the dog and gripped onto a table, trying not to get blown away from the impact. Another layer of fog covered the living room, and when it cleared, Discomfort noticed she was face to face in front of a tall, skeletal figure, with four, floating skeletal arms with large, claw-like skeleton hands. Five large Gaster Blasters, each from Papyrus, Sans and Gaster floated behind them, and two next to them. A mixture of their clothes had shown brightly. They wore a long, flowing red cape, and under it was a sleeveless blue hoodie, and worn under it was a white shirt and a black tie. Black suit pants and black dress shoes were worn. With the floating hands, two of the top ones were Gaster's - large skeleton claws that resembled a tiger's, and a hole in each of the palms of the hands. And on the bottom were one of each arm from Sans and Papyrus. On the left side (In Discomfort's view) was San's arm - a sleeve from San's blue hoodie, and out sticking from it were large and long, claw-like bony fingers, and on the right side, was Papyrus's arm - a red gloved hand.

The skull of the figure resembled Gaster's - Two eyes with cracks on both sides, one running up to his skull, and one down to his jaw. His pupils had a different color for each - blue for the right, and orange for the left. On each eye was a color of blue from each side, next to Gaster's eyes. An additional eye was then seen on his forehead, which was colored orange. Gaster's eyes flared the same color for his eyes.

A pixelated white upside down heart formed on the cape of the fused figure. Discomfort took one good look at the figure, and her eyes were dilating as she continued to grip the puppy. The puppy saw the figure and the bone it was holding quickly dropped from it's jaws because the puppy himself widened his jaw in surprise and shock. Discomfort opened their jaw wide too.

" **GREETINGS. I, AM _SANSTERUS._ "**

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAA! oh my goodness my fanfic potatoes! im so happy with how this turned out! this is also one of the longest chapters i've ever written with 4,022 words!**

 **im fangirling so much right now aaaaaaaa!~**

 **stay tooned for more chapters!**

 **'Til next time!**

 **Btw, if you want to get a full picture of the Gaster, Papyrus, and Sans fusion, (aka Sansterus) Search "Gaster, Sans and Papyrus fusion" on DeviantArt! my user is the10warriors.**

 **'Till next chapter!**

 **~LWD~**


End file.
